


Dulce Halloween

by I_Am_Momo



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-01
Updated: 2013-06-01
Packaged: 2017-12-13 15:20:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,536
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/825826
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/I_Am_Momo/pseuds/I_Am_Momo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mycroft, como cualquier hermano mayor deberá de acompañar al pequeño Sherlock a pedir caramelos por las casas, porque por mucho que lo odie, sigue siendo su hermano pequeño. Kid!Lock</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dulce Halloween

Era 31 de Octubre de 1982 y el matrimonio Holmes acababa de informar a su hijo mayor que él se encargaría de llevar a Sherlock de casa en casa a pedir caramelos. Y obviamente el adolescente, que a pesar de no tener planes con los amigos no quería ir con su hermano pequeño, se quejó.

—Pero mamá… —refunfuñó Mycroft —. ¡Yo no quiero ir! ¿Por qué no vas tú?

—Mycroft Holmes —dijo la voz autoritaria de su padre a sus espaldas —. Harás caso a tu madre sin rechistar.

Mycroft suspiró con tristeza y se fue a su cuarto.

—Podríamos llevarle nosotros, al fin y al cabo… —murmuró la mujer observando cómo su hijo iba a su cuarto.

—No. Deberá de aprender a cuidar de su hermano en todas las circunstancias, ¿qué pasará cuando no estemos aquí? No quiero que hagan como si no fueran familia —le dijo el hombre.

—Espero que no nos odie demasiado… —dijo la mujer sonriendo.

El hombre negó con la cabeza con una sonrisa.

—Voy a ver como va Sherlock con su disfraz —le dijo antes de ponerse rumbo a dicha habitación.

Cuando subió las escaleras de la casa, llamó a la habitación se su hijo menor y luego entró. Sherlock estaba ante el espejo dando vueltas sobre si mismo intentando saber si todo estaba bien colocado.

Iba de pirata.

—¡Hola papá! —dijo Sherlock entusiasmo y al sonreír dejó en evidencia que le faltaban ambos paletones.

El hombre se acercó a él con una sonrisa.

—Hola Sherlock, ¿cómo vas? ¿Te ves bien?

—¡Me veo un auténtico pirata! —exclamó entusiasmado volviéndose a mirar en el espejo.

Llevaba una camisa blanca de algodón que le quedaba grande, estaba abierta y tenía os puños cogidos a las muñecas. Encima, llevaba una chaqueta de manga corta de color negra también abierta. Ambas prendas estaban sujetas pon un fajín rojo, encima del fajín tenía puesto un cinturón de color negro del que llevaba colgado una espada de plástico. Llevaba un pantalón negro ajustado metido dentro de unas botas que le llegaban hasta las rodillas.

El Señor Holmes sonrió orgulloso.

—Está bastante logrado —le dijo.

—¿Vendrás conmigo? —preguntó entusiasmado hacia él.

—Irá Mycroft —le dijo despeinándole.

—Jo, ¡pero Mycroft es un aburrido! —se quejó hinchando los mofletes.

El señor Holmes se aguantó la risa.

—Tranquilo, se comportará —le dijo —. Tiene 13 años, deberá de comportarse.

—¿Y se disfrazará? —preguntó Sherlock entusiasmado mirándole con aquellos ojos claros.

—No tengo ni idea… —dijo —. Ve y pregúntale.

Sherlock salió corriendo hacia a habitación de Mycroft que estaba al fondo del pasillo. Dio varios traspiés a causa de las botas ya que no eran de su número y cuando llegó a la habitación se chocó contra la puerta, rebotó y cayó de culo al suelo.

—¡Mycroooft! ¡Abreee! —exclamó Sherlock entusiasmado.

Mycroft abrió la puerta y enarcó una ceja. Llevaba unos vaqueros desgastados y una camiseta grande de color blanca.

—¿Qué haces en el suelo Sherlock? —preguntó el mayor mirándole.

Sherlock se sonrojó y se puso de pie, luego entró en la habitación de Mycroft y se subió a la cama para saltar sobre ella.

—¿¡Te vas a disfrazar!? ¿¡Te vas a disfrazar!? —preguntó dando saltos.

Mycroft suspiró profundamente y le miró.

—Sherlock, bájate de mi cama por favor… —pidió.

—¡No! ¡Es blanda! ¡Me gusta! —exclamó entusiasmado —. ¿Cuándo nos vamos a ir? ¿Cuándo? ¿Cuándo? —preguntó entusiasmado.

—Aún no estás listo —le dijo Mycroft muy serio.

Sherlock dejó de saltar y se cruzó de brazos ofendido.

—¡Si que estoy listo! —dijo mientras fruncía el entrecejo.

—¿Y el sombrero de pirata? —preguntó Mycroft enarcando una ceja.

Sherlock se sonrojó y miró al colchón.

—No tengo sombrero pirata —dijo en un susurro.

Mycroft se acercó a él con una sonrisa.

—¿Cómo dices?

—No tengo sombrero… —murmuró Sherlock —. Se me olvidó pedírselo a mamá…

Mycroft sonrió.

—¡Es que soy muy pequeño para acordarme de todo! —se quejó Sherlock.

—Tienes seis años Sherlock… Claro que eres pequeño —le dijo con una sonrisa.

—Sin sombrero no seré un auténtico pirata… —murmuró Sherlock que parecía estar a punto de echarse a llorar.

Mycroft se mordió el labio para evitar echarse a reír.

—Siéntate en la cama anda —le pidió.

Sherlock le hizo caso sin protestar. Sus pies colgaban por el colchón y las botas se cayeron al suelo ya que le quedaban demasiado grandes. Mycroft le observó unos segundos antes de darse la vuelta.

Sherlock era adorable.

Abrió el armario y de allí sacó un sombrero pirata, de color negro con una calavera en la parte frontal, también sacó un gran pañuelo rojo. Se acercó a él y se sentó en la cama, dejó el sombrero en ella.

—¿De dónde sacaste las botas? —preguntó con curiosidad.

—De mamá… Son sus botas de montar. Las mías no son tan chulas —dijo Sherlock ligeramente avergonzado —. ¿Qué haces? —preguntó al ver como el pañuelo le tapaba los ojos.

—El pelo puede llegar a ser molesto para los piratas —le dijo —. Y tú tienes demasiados rizos.

—¡A mamá le encantan mis rizos! —dijo Sherlock sonriente.

Mycroft rió.

—A todo el mundo le gustan tus rizos, pero no hoy no eres Sherlock. Eres… —empezó mientras le anudaba el pañuelo a la cabeza —. ¿Cuál será tu nombre de pirata?

—¡Seré el capitán Alexander Smollett! —exclamó Sherlock entusiasmado.

Mycroft sonrió divertido, le había leído ese libro a su hermano varias veces desde hace un año y Sherlock estaba entusiasmado con la vida de pirata desde entonces.

—Entonces, yo seré Abraham Gray, tu calafate —le dijo terminándole de anudar el pañuelo.

—¿De verdad? —preguntó Sherlock dándose la vuelta.

Mycroft le colocó el sombrero.

—De verdad.

Sherlock saltó al suelo y avanzó tropezándose al no haberse colocado las botas.

—¡Jo! ¡Deberían de hacer zapatos así pequeños! —se quejó Sherlock .

Mycroft abrió el armario y le tendió unas botas, eran iguales que las que llevaba puestas, con un bordado de una calavera de color oscuro la bota derecha y una serpiente en la bota izquierda, además eran del número de Sherlock

—Si salieras más con mamá de compras, podrías encontrar de todo… —dijo dándoselas.

Sherlock abrió los ojos sorprendido, las cogió y se las puso. Lo cierto era que no había zapatos de ese estilo para un número tan pequeño en lugar de Londres, así que tuvo que pedírselo a un zapatero que las hizo a partir de las medidas que le dio Mycroft. Se gastó la mitad de sus pequeños ahorros en ellas pero bueno, Sherlock quería ser un gran pirata y Mycroft quería que fuera lo que quisiera.

—¡Listo! ¡Vámonos! ¡Vámonos! —pidió.

—Espera, yo aún no estoy listo.

—¿¡Te vas a disfrazar!? —exclamó Sherlock.

Mycroft suspiró profundamente. No le gustaba disfrazarse pero en esas circunstancias no le quedaría otra.

—Seré tu calafate, deberé de vestirme como tal ¿no crees?

Sherlock sonrió orgulloso.

—Venga, venga —insistió.

Mycroft abrió la puerta derecha de su armario, en ella estaba colgado el disfraz. Un pantalón bombacho de rallas y una camiseta de algodón bastante ancha que estaba abrochada mediante un cordel. Llevaba un chaleco rojo con bordados amarillos y un pañuelo de rallas que se pondría en a cabeza. También llevaba un sable colgado de un fino cinturón. Llevaba unos zapatos oscuros, eran unos zapatos comunes que eran mucho más cómodos.

Se fue vistiendo poco a poco tomando aire en cada prenda. Se sentía ridículo con los disfraces, muy ridículo. Cuando se giró Sherlock lo miraba con tanto entusiasmo que podía olvidarse de aquellas pintas, era Halloween y seguro que llamaría más la atención si iba a pedir caramelos y no llevara ningún disfraz.

Pocos minutos después, Mycroft bajaba las escaleras pesadamente mientras que su hermano iba por detrás instándole a que fuera más deprisa.

Cuando llegaron a la planta inferior, sus padres le esperaban en la entrada. Ella con una cámara de fotos en las manos, él sonriente.

—Vaya, veo que el capitán Smollet y su fiel calafate Abraham Gray nos invadieron.

—Soy demasiado mayor para esto —murmuró Mycroft.

—Mycroft, hijo, pon de tu parte que te disfrazaste y todo. —dijo la mujer divertida.

Mycroft rodó los ojos y los dirigió a Sherlock que se movía inquieto en su sitio.

—¿Lleváis vuestras calabazas? —preguntó el señor Holmes.

Mycroft le lanzó una mirada asesina, cosa que hizo que el hombre se agachara para quedar a la altura de su hijo menor.

—¿Tu la llevas Sherlock? —preguntó

—¡Si! —dijo y la cogió de las escaleras ya que estaba sobre un escalón.

—¿No es muy grande para ti? —preguntó el hombre.

—Si, pero es que luego Mycroft quiere caramelos y me deja sin ellos... Así me darán más y habrá para los dos.

El hombre se rió, luego miró a Mycroft y al darse cuenta de que estaba completamente rojo por la vergüenza se rió más fuerte.

—¿Me dejaréis haceros una foto? —pregunto la mujer sonriente.

Sherlock hinchó los mofletes.

—Los piratas no se hacen fotos, ¡no existían! —le replicó.

—Tampoco los dulces —le replicó Mycroft enarcando las cejas —. Nos haremos una foto, ¿vale?

Sherlock soltó un suspiro y asintió. La señora Holmes se alejó un poco, Sherlock desenvainó su espada y la apunto hacia su madre, Mycroft, por detrás, se cruzó de brazos y sonrió orgulloso. Al final aquello podría ser incluso divertido.

—Llévate un abrigo —le dijo la señora Holmes a Mycroft —. Y un paraguas, hay muchas posibilidades de que llueva.

—Si mamá —respondió Mycroft mientras cogía las cosas, sentía como Sherlock se estaba burlando de él a su espalda, pero lo paso por alto —. ¿Algo más?

—Podéis pasaros por el pub si queréis, a las 9 hay una fiesta de disfraces infantil, pero no lleguéis muy tarde a casa.

Mycroft asintió.

—Tened cuidado —pidió el señor Holmes —. Y cuida de tu hermano, Mycroft.

—¡Pero yo soy el capitán! —se quejó Sherlock —. El solo es mi calafate...

La señora Holmes rio y le dio un beso a Sherlock en la mejilla.

—Entonces protege a Mycroft, Sherlock —le dijo sonriendo.

La mujer le dio un beso a la mejilla a su hijo mayor y le pidió con la mirada que no se separara de Sherlock, a lo que el chico asintió.

—Vamos Mycroft, vamos todos los niños están en la calle. —le dijo Sherlock cuando abrió la puerta.

Mycroft asintió y tras guardarse el dinero que le había dado su padre, siguió a Sherlock.

Vivían en un barrio de clase alta al norte de Londres, había grandes casas con jardines y todas estaban decoradas para la ocasión. Se estaba haciendo de noche así que era el mejor momento para salir con los pequeños e ir cogiendo caramelos. Muchos padres acompañaban a sus niños pequeños, otros hermanos mayores, como Mycroft eran los que acarreaban con ese trabajo.

Media hora más tarde, y tras haber conseguido muchos caramelos en las casas de alrededor, Mycroft y Sherlock decidieron seguir a un pequeño número de niños y madres que iban a otro barrio. Estaban un poco apartados del resto.

—¿Esos chicos son de tu clase? —preguntó Mycroft mientras le agarraba la mano a Sherlock.

El niño asintió mientras miraba asombrado el cementerio hiperrealista que había montado una familia en su jardín delantero.

—¿Quieres ir con ellos? —le preguntó Mycroft.

—¡No! —exclamó Sherlock negando fuertemente con la cabeza.

Mycroft enarcó las cejas.

—¿Por qué Sherlock?

—¡Son unos estúpidos! —dijo indignado —. En el recreo solo juegan al fútbol o a pelearse, ¡se ríen de mí porque miro los insectos! ¡No serán nada en esta vida!

Mycroft enarcó las cejas divertido y se echó a reír.

Era cierto que el profesor había citado varias veces a sus padres para advertirles de que Sherlock era un chico  _singular_ que prefería pasar el recreo leyendo algún libro de fantasía o mirando algunos animales en el jardín. Incluso habían sugerido que consultaran a un psicólogo infantil para que Sherlock fuera un chico mucho más sociable.

Pero ambos padres se habían negado. Era cierto que Sherlock amaba aprender y que intentaba que todo su tiempo libre se dedicara a leer libros sobre animales o sobre aventuras, era cierto que no era sociable pero aquella característica le hacía mucho mejor que los demás. Y, pese a todo, Sherlock no dejaba de ser un niño de seis años. Y se comportaba como tal siempre.

Así que sus padres solo pudieron incentivarlo aún más.

—No te pegarán ni nada, ¿no? —preguntó Mycroft de pronto preocupado.

Sherlock negó con la cabeza.

—¡Me dejan en paz cuando intento explicarles la metamorfosis! —dijo Sherlock entusiasmado.

Mycroft sonrió. Su hermano podría ser hiperactivo y obsesionado por los libros de piratas o detectives, y eso no contrastaba con él pero… Era tan listo que Mycroft le adoraba.

Estuvieron una hora más pidiendo caramelos y tras llenar la bolsa fueron al pub que les había dicho su madre. Ya tenían la calabaza llena así que no podrían pedir más. Como siempre, le tocó cargarla a Mycroft aunque dada su afición a los dulces, nunca le importó.

Se sentaron cerca del escenario cuando Mycroft inscribió en el concurso a Sherlock. Este se estaba bebiendo un zumo de piña y el mayor un refresco. Sherlock observaba a la gente con curiosidad, deduciendo cosas de ellas y comentándolas en voz alta para que le escuchara su hermano mayor.

El mayor también se daba cuenta de eso aunque no espera que Sherlock, dada su edad, pudiera acertar tanto. Al fondo del bar, había una pareja de adolescentes que comenzaron a besarse. Fu cuando Sherlock miró a Mycroft.

—Mycroft —le llamó para que le prestara atención.

—Dime Sherly —dijo el mayor mirándole con una sonrisa.

—¡No me llamo Sherly! —exclamó.

Mycroft rió.

—¿Qué quieres Sherlock? —preguntó antes de darle un sorbo a su refresco.

—¿Tu tienes novia? —preguntó.

Mycroft le miró sorprendido.

—¿A que viene esa pregunta? —le dijo.

—Tienes edad para tener novia… ¡Podrías haber venido con ella! ¿Tienes? —preguntó.

—No Sherlock, no tengo novia —respondió Mycroft antes de volver a su refresco.

—¿¡Y novio!? —preguntó el niño sonriente.

Mycroft se atragantó con su bebida y le miró espantado.

—¿Novio? ¿Por qué iba a tener novio? —preguntó confuso.

Esta vez, fue Sherlock quien le miró sin entender.

—Muchos chicos tienen novio… —le dijo —. ¡Y no hay nada de malo en que los chicos salgan con chicos! —exclamó —. ¿No tienes novio Mycroft?

Una señora, que estaba sentada cerca les miraba sorprendida y algo espantada. Mycroft le sonrió incómodo.

—No Sherlock, tampoco tengo novio.

—¿Pero que te gustan? ¿Los chicos o las chicas?

Mycroft se tapó la cara con las manos y se apretó la sien.

—Sherlock, deja el tema… —le pidió.

Sherlock abrió la boca para replicar, pero (para alivio de Mycroft) el dueño del pub decidió subir al escenario para presentar el concurso y a los concursantes.

Se presentaron unos 20 niños al concurso, habría premios importantes para los tres primeros y una bolsa de golosinas para todos los participantes. Votarían los siete camareros y el dueño del bar para que no hubiera peleas ni votaciones injustas.

Cada niño subía al escenario y explicaba de que iba disfrazado y, pese a que había dos piratas más, el de Sherlock fue el más aplaudido. Sobretodo porque informó de que era un personaje de la novela la Isla del Tesoro y eso pareció gustarle a muchas madres.

Mientras el "jurado" decidía los puntos, fuera se puso a llover. Suerte que tenía su paraguas. Dirigió su vista a Sherlock y observó como el niño hacía esfuerzos por no quedarse dormido. Sonrió.

Había despertado demasiado pronto pensando en el día que le esperaba por delante.

Tras varios minutos, el dueño volvió a subir al escenario para presentar a los ganadores. Y, para sorpresa de Mycroft, Sherlock quedó en primer lugar. El niño subió bastante animado a recoger su premio, una bolsa de chocolatinas con forma de fantasmas y un libro ilustrado de historias de Edgar Allan Poe.

Se tiró a los brazos de Mycroft y le enseñó el libro.

—Me lo leerás, ¿me lo leerás? —le dijo mientras se sentaba en sus rodillas.

Mycroft le cogió de las axilas y le acomodó.

—Tú sabes leer Sherlock —le recordó.

—¡Pero tu lees mejor! —exclamó el niño enseñándole el libro —. ¡Mira tiene la historia de "El gato negro"!

Mycroft rió, cogió el libro y lo observó antes de guardarlo en el bolsillo interior del abrigo para que no se mojara. Cuando pagaron y el resto de golosinas fueron repartidas, Mycroft y Sherlock se dirigieron hacia la puerta.

—Te tendrás que poner el abrigo —le dijo —. Si no mamá se enfadará.

Sherlock refunfuñó un poco pero dejó que su hermano le colocara el largo abrigo que le llegaba hasta los tobillos, luego se pegó a su pierna para no mojarse. Al salir del bar, se fueron a casa andando.

Tras diez minutos andando, Mycroft iba vigilando a Sherlock, observando como este iba cerrando los ojos y sus pasos se iban haciendo cada vez más lento. Mycroft decidió pararse y cogerle en brazos.

—¡Puedo andar solo! —se quejó Sherlock.

—Lo sé —le dijo Mycroft mientras le cogía fuertemente con el brazo izquierdo, donde s mano sujetaba la calabaza con los caramelos, y cogiendo el paraguas con la derecha —. Pero así iremos más rápido —le aseguró.

Sherlock no respondió, apoyó la cabeza en el hombro de Mycroft y se quedó dormido prácticamente al instante. Mycroft caminó en silencio y con pasos rápidos a casa. Él no tenía abrigo y se le estaban calando los huesos, además la lluvia comenzó a ser más fuerte y el aire estaba haciendo que se mojara.

Cuando llegó a casa, suspiró aliviado al entrar al porche. Dejó el paraguas fuera y entró con sus llaves. Sus padres estaban en el salón y le observaron al oír la puerta. Ya eran las diez.

—¿Qué tal? —preguntó su madre en un susurro y besó la frente de Sherlock para luego hacer lo mismo con Mycroft.

—Bien. Ganó el primer premio, un libro de Edgar Allan Poe —informó.

—Dame, anda —le pidió la Señora Holmes extendiendo los brazos —. Le pondré el pijama y le meteré en la cama. Gracias hijo

Mycroft le puso con cuidado a Sherlock en los brazos y asintió levemente. Subió en silencio las escaleras y fue hacia su habitación. Suspiró mientras se quitaba la ropa, la dejó amontonada en una silla y con su pijama fue al baño que tenía su habitación a tomar una ducha.

Quince minutos después, salió del baño más relajado y con su pijama puesto. Se estiró levemente y se metió en la cama. Dejó la luz de la mesita de noche encendida y continuó leyendo el libro "1984" que había dejado empezado la noche anterior.

No avanzó mucho pues los ojos empezaron a cerrársele apenas hubo leído 20 páginas. Así que dejó el libro sobre la mesita, apagó la luz y se acomodó en el colchón. Se quedó dormido poco después.

Al despertarse, comprobó que eran las once de la mañana.

—Mierda —gruñó.

Se salió de la cama y se vistió. Luego, bajó a desayunar. Tarde, ¡era muy tarde! Y él tenía previsto salir de nuevo a Londres con su padre a comprar algunas cosas. Cuando bajó a la cocina, comprobó que su padre estaba allí leyendo el periódico. Sherlock estaba sentado a su lado comiendo cereales de colores.

—Lo siento —se disculpó Mycroft.

Su padre alzó la vista del periódico y le miró.

—No te preocupes. No tiene importancia. Iremos ahora cuando desayunes y comeremos fuera —le dijo.

Mycroft asintió y se sentó a la mesa a desayunar. Cogió su cuenco para los cereales, una cuchara, y la leche. Los cereales estaban en la mesa, al lado de Sherlock.

—Buenos días Sherlock —saludó mientras se echaba la leche y luego cogía los cereales.

El niño gruñó y le miró con odio, se metió los cereales en la boca y masticó con furia.

—¿Qué le pasa? —preguntó Mycroft a su padre mientras cogía los cereales y se los servía.

El hombre se encogió de hombros y continuó su lectura, Mycroft suspiró y comenzó a comer sus cereales. Contó mentalmente.

5…4…3…2…1

—¡No me despertaste! —exclamó Sherlock ofendido.

Mycroft alzó la cabeza y le miró.

—¿Disculpa? —intentó sonar casual, pero le estaba costando un poco aguantar la sonrisa.

—¡Cuando llegamos a casa! —exclamó Sherlock —. ¡Te dije que me leyeras por la noche pero me dormí y tu no me despertaste!

—Estabas dormido Sherlock —le intentó razonar Mycroft —. Te habías levantado muy temprano y no quería despertarte. Ya tendrás tiempo para leer hoy… Es domingo.

Sherlock hinchó los mofletes enfadado, llenó su cuchara de cereales y usándola de catapulta le lanzó el contenido a Mycroft.

—¡SHERLOCK! —exclamó el señor Holmes —. ¡A tu cuarto! ¡Ya! —exclamó.

—¡Eso por no dejarme leer! ¡Ea! —dijo Sherlock ofendido, se levantó y se fue hacia su cuarto.

Mycroft suspiró profundamente, cogió una servilleta y se limpió la cara de leche y de varios cereales que se habían quedado pegados en su rostro. Luego miró a su padre que se encogió de hombros. Mycroft negó con la cabeza y siguió comiendo.

Su hermano era un niño nervioso y un poco consentido y a veces era un niño difícil, pero era único, el mejor niño que había conocido y sin duda cuando fuera adulto sería el mejor en aquello que quisiera ser.


End file.
